


Hide-and-Seek(1)

by DINGDANWANG



Series: Hide-and-Seek [1]
Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, 第一人称, 跟踪狂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINGDANWANG/pseuds/DINGDANWANG





	Hide-and-Seek(1)

1

       将完全遮光的厚重窗帘拉上，只开一盏小台灯；确认好门已锁上，窗户都尽数关好，电脑连接上电源，另一端连着除噪耳机；四层的绵软抽纸、装着温热开水的马克杯已一一摆放在矮桌上。完成这一切充满仪式感的准备后，我终于安下心，端坐在和式矮桌前的坐垫上戴好了耳机，从抽屉的暗层中翻出一个移动硬盘连接在电脑上，再次深吸了一口气，输入了一串36位的密码，硬盘里私密的内容便展现在我的眼前。这之中大概有十几个文件夹，每一个当中都保存着上百个视频。我咽了咽口水，进入了其中一个命名为“s”的文件夹，点开列表最后一个视频。电脑屏幕前立刻展现出了一个俊美男子自慰的画面。那个男人仅穿着一件白色短袖上衣，眉眼低垂，轻咬着嘴唇，表情像是在忍耐着什么一般，額頭上沁出细微的汗。他的右手在档间飞快地活动着，性器顶端逐渐变得湿润，流出不明的透明液体，顺着手指流下，拉出一道道晶莹的丝线。从耳机中不时传来隐隐的呻吟声听得我口干舌燥，让我忍不住悄悄将手向双腿之间伸去。那个器官早已挺立发硬，拨开包皮露出的顶端已经变得紫红，勃发出对性的渴望。“木村先生……”我低喃着那个人的名字，手上也开始了抚慰的动作。屏幕上的男人将一条腿立在椅子上摆成“M”字形，向后退了一些，顿时高昂的性器暴露无遗，甚至连大腿根部因兴奋而紧张的肌肉和耻骨都看得一清二楚。这一突然的景象震慑力是十足的，令我下身更是燥热难耐，只盼着什么能将空虚的欲求填满。对方大概是进入状态了，只见他微微合上眼，胸脯起伏加速，大口地喘着气，呻吟声逐渐变得绵长而柔软，一只手飞快地在两腿之间运动着，另一只手则探入薄薄的的T恤衫之中寻找胸前的敏感点，紧实的腹肌在布料下若隐若现。我的呼吸也因此变得急促了起来，然而此时释放或许还早了些，于是刻意减缓了速度，转而轻轻抚摸着根部。男人用嘴叼着衣服，刘海顺着额头垂下，遮住了一半眼睛，深褐色的眼眸像蒙了一层水雾一般迷蒙，若隐若现；胸前的那一点在他的手指拨弄下变得愈来愈挺立发硬，泛着淫亵的粉紫色。我已临近极限，可又想耐到视频结尾再一同泄出，只能强忍着想要射的欲望继续抚慰着下体。“哈……啊……木村先生……”出乎意料的放荡的呻吟从喉咙底端低低地发出，自己都有些吃惊是如何发出这种声音的。

       我感觉我快要到达极点了。

       就在这时，那个男人突然抬起头，像是注意到了摄像头一般，目光与屏幕之外的我直直相对。正是那一瞬的眼神交汇，让我一时恍了神，白色的粘稠液体立即迸射出来，透过指缝射向了地板。我连忙抽出纸巾弯腰去擦，眼前仍浮现着那个人眼神迷离的模样。因自慰而产生的热量还未完全消散，一瞬间仿佛身体所产生的热能都集中在下身一般，温暖充实而又有些意犹未尽，因释放而变得疲软的性器还微微跳动着，乳白色的黏液从小口中流出，那模样实在淫糜至极，我刻意不低头去看。

       屏幕中的男人也很快射了出来。他的表情渐渐恢复平静，将衣服拉回原位，仍挺立的敏感点突兀地凸显出来。他默默地用纸巾擦掉手上黏着的白色液体，离开了座位。视频到这里就结束了，播放器弹出“播放结束”的字样，询问是否重播。我清理好地上和身上的液体，将电脑页面和硬盘都收拾好，然后拿起一旁的马克杯慢慢地喝了一口水，任由身体随重力向后倾倒在地面上，忍不住长长地叹了一口气：“木村先生……”

       天花板上贴满了那个男人的照片。微笑的，沮丧的，沉默的，愤怒的，靠在地铁门边看手机的，坐在公园长椅上休息的，与同事在居酒屋聚餐的……

       不仅天花板，连墙壁上也是。密密麻麻地贴满了那个男人的照片。

       是的，我是最卑劣的跟踪狂，是猥琐的小人，是最低贱的变态。

       而被我跟踪的对象，是住在我隔壁的木村先生。

 

2

       一开始仅仅是在公园散步的时候，偶然遇到正在慢跑的木村先生。那时我还只是个平平无奇的小职员，而他也不住在我的隔壁，我们的人生本无任何交集。依稀记得那天是20某7年的4月的第2个星期六，下午4:17，温度17度上下，雪白的樱花已纷纷烂漫于枝头，风微凉，牵着花瓣在空中纷纷扬扬；他穿着一身纯黑的运动服，从我身旁慢速跑过，连视线都不曾偏移。那时我不过是一个在散步的普通人罢了，从未预料或期待会有一场改变人生轨迹的邂逅。然而只是擦肩而过的那一秒——甚至来不及多看一眼——就像是火柴擦过磷皮的一瞬，燃点在一刹那被触及，零星的火花四处迸射，霎时间点燃了我的心脏，热烈的火焰顿时熊熊燃烧了起来，迅速蔓延席卷了整个大脑，毫不留情地吞噬了每一寸理智。

       从那一刻起，我便愿意永远死心塌地臣服于他脚下。

       后来的事已记不真切了，大致是我心慌意乱地尾随木村先生回到了他家楼下，确定了对方的楼层和房间号后，立即联系中介询问隔壁的房间是否出租，而那间房间竟然恰好是空着的。也来不及在意什么地理位置和风水和什么乱七八糟的，我当下拍案决定租下这套公寓，迅速搬了进去。

       搬家是一件很辛苦又很昂贵的事，我前后忙了一个多月，储蓄也在以肉眼可见的速度大幅度降落；而且新家的位置离公司较远，现在要花费比之前多一倍的时间才能到达；还有数不清的地址更改，各种方面的重新安排……但是这一切和能住在木村先生旁边相比，都不算些什么。

       我仍记得正式入住的那一天，木村先生主动向身为邻居的我打招呼。他温和地笑着，像是七月天空中高悬的烈日，那灿烂的笑容足以将一切事物融化，只是望着那脸庞就得以让我的心为之燃烧一万次。“我是住在你隔壁的木村，请多多指教。”“鄙姓稻垣，请多多指教。”我不知道是用身体哪个部位发出的声音，总之那感觉听起来十分奇妙，而我整个人像是失去重力一般浮在空中，摇摇欲坠，不知所言。

       还寒暄了什么都记不清了，只记得那时大脑里一直回响着“像我这样的人能和木村先生说话这种事是真实的吗？”之类的话语。关上门以后头昏昏的，一屁股坐在地上，想，可能我这种人充其量只配做一个变态跟踪狂吧。

       于是我便真的这么做了。我从网上购入了大量的设备，在详细调查了木村先生的作息时间后，趁他不在家的时候偷偷从阳台潜入并安装了针眼摄像头和麦克风。我将摄像头放在木村先生的电脑边，电脑桌的对面即是卧床，所以我既可以窥见工作时的木村先生，又可以看见入眠时的木村先生，甚至是带女朋友回家做爱的木村先生，都能看得一清二楚。或许是由于摄像头体积小，对方至今都没有发现，于是我便这样心安理得地继续窥伺着，偶尔偷溜进去更换电池。

       这一切都保存在我的秘密硬盘当中。为了安全保障我设了36位的密码，那数字是有关木村先生各种信息的排列组合，原本不擅长记忆和数字的我为了木村先生硬是将它背得滚瓜烂熟。

       为了不让身边的人起疑，我依旧准时准点上班，在公司扮出一副好好先生的模样，与同事之间的关系游刃有余而不过分亲昵，一到下班时间就收拾东西溜走，酒会、庆功宴什么的也是偶尔才去，竭力扮出一副普通人的样子。这一切都是为了掩饰我平日所做的龌龊事情。如果不在工作表现得尽心尽力，我可能会一辈子为之愧疚不安。

       明明都是些见不得人的事，但是一回想起这两年的跟踪时光，反而还有些引以为傲。我可能已经变成一个完全的变态了吧。不过，我并不讨厌现在这个状态。

       因为木村先生是我生存的全部意义。

       如果没有遇见木村先生的话，我或许只是个注定碌碌一生的小职员；如今只要是睁开眼抬头就能看见木村先生的照片，顿时全身充满了活力，可以朝气蓬勃地迎接新的一天。上司也曾夸赞过我“这两年很有干劲啊，请务必继续保持”之类的话，我嘴上奉承着“指导有方”，心里却明了这一切都是木村先生的功劳。

       这世上不会再有比他更神圣的存在了，也不会有比我更仰慕、崇敬他的人了。

 

3

       在遇见木村先生之前，我也稍微谈过几个女朋友。虽然相处时甜甜蜜蜜、分手后也能和平共处，但总觉得内心中欠缺些什么，始终是不觉圆满。后来又有过几位性伴侣，然而仍是不知道如何堵住心里缺失的一块。

       再之后的事——我的确是要提起木村先生了。不如说，除了他，我很难再寻到一个自己热衷的喜好或话题。木村先生的出现，让我第一次感受到如惊涛骇浪般的爱意从心中汹涌而出，伴随此一同迸发出来的，是作为一名成熟男性的占有欲和性欲。签下租房合同的那个晚上，我一宿难安，在床上翻来覆去地想，要怎么向他搭讪，和他共进晚餐，牵他的手，睡他的床，与他开诚布公，彻夜缠绵，然后永远地拥有他、或者被他所拥有。然而这一切都仅仅是个人的性幻想罢了，当第二天的闹钟响起时，我又蓦地回到了现实：万一木村先生不会喜欢我……不如说，我还没有确认过木村先生是否已婚或有了恋人，更不知道他是否愿意接纳一位同性成为一名伴侣。于是我又消沉了半日。那苦闷的情感最终还是被几近于母性的爱意所战胜了：只要能一直偷偷待在木村先生身边，看着他安稳地度过每一天，这比什么都好。

       然后我就坦坦荡荡地搬进了木村先生隔壁。

       同样地，木村先生作为一名同样成熟的成年男性，再加上自身有着足以攻克男女老少的魅力，身边一直是不缺人陪伴的。当然，都是女性。

       木村先生的伴侣换得并不是特别频繁，不过每一位女性在各种方面都优秀得令人敬佩，无论是职业，样貌，或者不可言说的部分。有时我一边看着监控，会一边感叹，果然只有出色的人才能配上出色的人啊。前面说了，我的摄像头安装得恰到好处，所以木村先生在床上做任何事情我都能看得一清二楚。这里不得不说，木村先生的体力与其容貌并驾齐驱、惊人地优异，似不知疲倦一般，且技巧卓绝，常常在深夜的时候云雨连绵，让我分不清究竟是耳机中传来的呻吟，还是真实从隔壁穿出的爱与欲的惊叹。当然，我最爱看的还是木村先生背对着镜头抱着女人的时候，露出小麦色的健硕的背肌和肩胛骨，从上背到下背连一的完美背沟彰显着撩人的色欲，紧致的括约肌和盆骨突出的部位总让人想不禁亲吻。那场面是无论看多少次都会热血沸腾的。

       刚开始抱着宽广胸怀去窥伺对方的性生活的时候，思索着无论木村先生的性爱对象是谁，自己都能欣然接受，也的确是这样耐着性子去欣赏着每一段录像的；时间一久，胸襟便不再那么无垠了，渐渐地也产生了妒忌之心，总是在想“如果那个女人是我就好了”，接着就变成了“那个女人凭什么上他的床”，最终竟毫无廉耻地自顾自地赌气：“才不要看他和别的女人做爱的画面。”这样自怨自艾了一段时间，依旧是被空虚与寂寞所摇动，忍不住再次打开监控查看的时候，发现木村先生不知从什么时候开始，像是“咔”地一声在某个节点上急急转弯，忽然变成了孑然一身，再也见不到他携任何女伴回家了。从那之后，摄像头所能捕捉到的性行为，便只有他对着电脑自慰的模样了。

       我并不知晓他在看些什么想些什么，偶尔也会为这样孤独的木村先生而感到难过，不过更多的时候，还是在毫无忌惮地滥用着这些私隐的影片为己所用。

       “如果我能替代那些女人被他抱该有多好啊……”这种想法，我只敢一个人偷偷想想罢了。

 

4

     一直以来都是作为一名跟踪狂在私下和社会中努力着，在躲避被他人发现的同时，又贪婪地从受害那一方拼命攫取着养分以滋润自己干涸扭曲的内心，这样的生活，我一度认为会不偏不倚地持续下去，20年，30年，或者更久，直到被外人察觉或者我自己先厌倦放弃对方。有关未来的事我从不去考虑，无论是自己的人生还是对方的人生，自私地以为如果谋虑太多只会让自己受伤于是干脆什么都不去想，踩着十年如一日的路线将跟踪事业进行下去，这大概就是我所能规划出的全部人生计划了。

       然而计划就是用来被打破的。互为邻里的两个人，就算再怎么逃避，总会有相见面的一天。

       那一天只是一个普通的工作日，我如往常一样打好领带提着公文包和垃圾袋便出了门。上班的时间是不会做跟踪偷拍的，做跟踪偷拍也绝对不能占用工作时间，这是我的原则。我没有查看监控便直接出了门（现在想来也是一时大意了），就在前脚踏出门的一刹那，隔壁传来了开门的声音，本应当6点起来出门慢跑的木村先生，现在却穿着职业装突然出现在我眼前。他露出一副惊讶的样子，然后和蔼地向我打招呼：“稻垣先生，早上好。”

       “早上好。”我毫无防备，浑身震颤了一下，怯生生地回答道。

       “平时好像很少见到您。原来您是这个时间点出门的啊。”

       “是啊……”

       “稻垣先生平时一定很忙碌吧。在哪里工作呢？”

       “x区……”

       “x区……！那离这里可是很远啊。”

       木村先生只是普普通通地和我讲着话，我却感受到背后的衬衫已经被汗水浸透了，诡异的寒凉感透过骨肉刺激着心脏，双手也因为紧张而用力攥着公文包，从指缝间沁出了汗。

       ……太近了太近了太近了太近了太近了太近了太近了太近了。

       木村先生身上有一股清新的香气，是我作为跟踪狂从未能贴身感受过的；我们身高接近一样，垂着眼能看见他衬衫中隐约显现出的坚实的三角肌，抬起头便对上他灼灼的眼眸，一时间我不知道眼神投向哪里好，只能呆呆地望着地板，木村先生的声音像是广播一样在脑内环绕回响。

       为什么通向电梯的走廊只有一条呢？明明只有十几步的路程，仿佛是用尽了一生的力气去走完。

    像这样和木村先生并肩走在一起的事是真实发生的吗？

       我不知道自己都在说什么，似乎大部分时间又是木村先生一个人在说。他的语速不紧不慢，语调优美而平缓。明明是平时一直用耳机听着的声音，此时真实地在耳边响起，反而更像是赝品。

       电梯到了。我和他一前一后走了进去。他站在我的旁边——不是陌生人一人占据一个角落的距离，而是相识的人之间仅相距几十厘米之间的亲密距离，让我几近窒息，背部的汗已经风干，只留下透心凉。正当我失神的时候，木村先生突然向我的前方探出身子：“啊，忘记按电梯了……”

       那一瞬间他宽厚的背影便展现在我眼前，从服帖的西装下透出好看的肌肉形状，柔软的棕褐色的发梢随意地翘着，往日只在视频中见过的情景突然成真，与总是在脑海中萦绕着的他背对着摄像头的画面重叠，超越照片一般的实感扑面而来，像是冲击波一样直接狠狠撞向我的大脑。我恍惚间眼前仿佛又浮现出褪下衣物时他紧致的斜方肌随着运动而改变形状的模样，抬头看着他摁下电梯按键的手，脑内突然闪过：“那双手抚摸过多少女人的胸脯……”

       我为自己龌龊的想法而感到惊讶，然而一旦有了这种念头以后，数不尽的幻想便接踵而至。

       我渴望……

       我渴望他用这双手抚慰我……

       我渴望他在我耳边呢喃着情话，用粗糙的手指划过我的发际，唇在耳垂上印下一个吻，继而沿着脖颈往下吮吸、亲吻着，留下一个个殷红的印记。我们彼此赤裸着，他的性器已胀大变硬，在我两腿之间滑动着，不时与我的摩擦，点燃一波又一波激烈的欲火；另一只手沿着背部缓缓往下，顺着臀部向内轻轻划着圈诱引着我。而我竭力贴着他的上身，企求他再给我多一点、多一点……

       木村先生是不会料想到他已经在我脑内被侵犯了，仍旧平和地叙述着自己的事，偶尔停顿侧过头看我的反应。我竟使出比平时要强好几倍的演技，脸不红心不跳地平静地与他对话，像是真正平常的邻里关系一般，普普通通地聊着天。

       我一边不动声色地应和着木村先生的话，一边在脑内几近癫狂地想象各种不可描述的情景。这种背德的感觉让我格外愉悦兴奋，甚至比直接目睹性行为更令人兴致高扬。

       如果木村先生会读心的话，也许早就大惊失色将我捆了送到警察局去了。

       但是他并不会。

       于是我更加肆无忌惮。

       我们最终在地铁站口分了别。从一开始的恐惧、不安与紧张，渐渐放缓了心态，到最后居然能一边谈笑风生一边想着猥亵的事，这一系列的心理变化，至今回忆起来都让人感到心惊动魄。

       然而正是从那一天起，我便从“想做个安分守己的跟踪狂”，升格成为了“想要离木村先生近一步再近一步的变态跟踪狂”。

       这份情感实在太过于强烈，以至于做梦都会梦见，木村先生是怎么玩弄我，而我又是怎么摇动着身体去回应他的。我躺在床上，看着天花板上贴着的他的照片，手伸进裤子里滑动着，在心里念出他的名字，将性幻想一泄如注。

       我恐怕已经无可救药了！

 

5

       不知是不是我的错觉，从那之后，我感觉我和木村先生的距离似乎缩短了。整整两年不曾打过照面的邻居两人，仅因为上班时凑巧一同走过一段路程，渐渐地变得熟络了起来。我时常在开门的时候期待木村先生会不会突然从隔壁打开门出来，摸着头说“起晚了来不及慢跑”，然后我们一同走过只有十几步之短的走廊，乘着电梯下到地面层，走到地铁站口便告别。这样的事的确会偶尔发生，一个星期或许一两次，有时他连头发都来不及整理好，匆匆趿拉着皮鞋，抱着公文包，嘴上叼着钥匙冲出来，看着我尴尬地笑了笑。我偶尔会帮他把领子整理好，或者顺手帮他划拉一下头发，再有说有笑地一起走向电梯口。

       糟糕！糟糕！这种关系岂不是和恋人一般……

       我担忧着，担忧哪一天秘密被发现，这层像塑料薄膜一般脆弱的关系就此被破坏，而双方收到的伤害会比未亲昵之前更严重。尽管如此，我还是抱着惴惴不安的心情和木村先生来往着，一面做着表的友善邻里，一面做着里的变态跟踪狂，以双面人的身份在他的身边活跃着。

       我欺骗着自己，也欺骗着木村先生。强逼着自己做梦，在梦中放声笑着，笑着，笑累了，回到自己的安全区，又发觉自己不过是个卑微的跟踪狂罢了。

 

6

       在那之后发生的事情就更加让我忘乎所以了。

       我刚下班回家没多久，外套都来不及放下，便听到门外有敲门声。原想着大概是管理员或者推销员之类的人，就带着一副不耐烦的面孔去开门，谁知一打开竟是木村先生，顿时惊讶得说不出话来，也不知道要打招呼，只是呆呆地张着嘴杵在门边。

       木村先生依旧是一副温和的姿态，穿着水色的衬衫，腰间系着一条卡其色的围裙，说道：“在隔壁听见你回来了……是这样的，我正在做炖菜，一不小心煮多了，又怕浪费，如果可以的话，或许……”

       “当然可以！”我几乎像是条件反射一般地回答道，话一出口便后悔了，然而只能硬着头皮接着自己的话说道，“那么我来准备一些小菜和啤酒吧。”

       “真是太好了，那么大概20分钟后见。”木村先生像是舒了一口气。

       木村先生前脚刚走，我便浑身失了气力，勉勉强强扶着墙走回了房间里，眼前有些晕，对忽如其来的幸福有些难以接受。

    是真的吗？我真的要和他共处一室、甚至同桌用餐吗？

       不……这是被允许的吗？我像是被突然惊醒一样，猛地抬起了头。

       在这个房间的四周还贴满了木村先生的照片，墙上、天花板上……密密麻麻的，微微笑着的，蹙着眉的，面无表情的，完全放松的，慢跑的，散步的，与旁人说话的……我蓦地发了疯似的从地上跳起来，将墙上和天花板上的照片胡乱地撕了下来，也不顾是否弄皱了照片，只是随意地揉成一团扔在了地上。不记得竟然打印过如此多的照片，几十张，不，或许有几百张；雪白的相纸像落花一样纷纷落在地上，静静地躺在我的脚边，越积越多，最后像一座小山似的，几乎要将我掩埋。

       撕下最后一张相片后，我腿一软，向后退了一步，一个趔趄瘫坐在地上，身体被高高的纸团堆所淹没，从揉皱的纸的空隙中还能依稀看见木村先生的笑容。

       我不可以……我无法背负着这些肮脏的东西去站在木村先生身边。

       不行，不可能，我做不到，我不能。像我这种人……像我这种人……

       木村先生是那么优秀，他相信着我，相信我是一个像他一般的正人君子，而我却对他做出这样的事……

       我突然又感觉有些害怕，各种意义上的害怕。一方面，担忧自己的秘密暴露；另一方面又自惭形秽觉得不配待在木村先生身边。我再一次清楚地感受到我和他之间的距离感，像是隔了一条宽广的银河，一直以来敬慕地仰望着他披着璀璨的星空，如创世神一般存在于这个世界；本想要一直保持着可望不可即的距离，某一日忽然被拉到他面前站在明亮的地方，却因聚光灯过于灼热而感到焦躁不安，这样卑微的自己着实可恨至极。

       然而，我又是那么奋力地去适应他身边的那个位置。一边恐惧，一边做着冒着粉色泡泡的不切实际的梦，也许这样的自己，也算是尽力了吧。

       深思了许久。最后默默拿了一个垃圾袋将这些废纸装了起来，塞在床底下。

       将表面肮脏的事物粉碎，尽管内里仍污秽不堪。我还没有勇气去直面在心目中完美无瑕的木村先生，但是，只是做些表面功夫也好，只是做些表面功夫，继续将自己包装成良民模样，看上去又是焕然一新，或许就能产生些微小的勇气。

       等哪天有空就将这些全烧了。我暗暗想着。看着空白无一物的墙，似乎觉得有些惋惜。

       离木村先生远了一步，又像是近了一步。

       至少现在我有底气迈进他的家里，甚至可以光明正大地邀请他来我家里做客了。想到这里，我的心情又变得开朗起来，于是哼着小曲从冰箱里拿出一些蔬菜和水果，洗净切碎了，用一个透明的色拉碗装着，在上面挤上沙拉酱，然后继续翻找着冰箱看看有没有能拿得出手的小菜。

       我是一个站在明面的人！能问心无愧地和木村先生并肩站在一起的人！

       也许。


End file.
